


Parade and Pies

by belislythindor



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 'Swawesome Santa 2016, Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belislythindor/pseuds/belislythindor
Summary: My swawesome santa assignment for  appleschloss, they asked for art. I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [appleschloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleschloss/gifts).



Bitty, Lardo, ransom and Holster at a pride parade.

Bitty and Lardo with pie, don't worry they let them cool sufficiently enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the lateness of this and lack of color in the art and I was afraid to mess it up. I lost the flash drive where I saved the original work and thus had to start anew. I referenced some of those draw the squad memes. I hope you like it, feel free to print this out and color it.


End file.
